


sunrise to sunset

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s dancing with Viktor, and pretending she doesn’t notice how his eyes keep sliding from her to Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunrise to sunset

She’s dancing with Viktor, and pretending she doesn’t notice how his eyes keep sliding from her to Harry. It’s something she’s gotten rather used to over the past four years, though there’s usually more calculating curiosity and less awe. Hermione’s thinking about the easiest way to stop the waltzing charade- whether it’s her feet being tired or wanting drinks- when a melodious voice interrupts.

“May I have zis dance?” 

Viktor’s hands drop immediately, and they still. He gives a small bow to his fellow champion, and walks away. Hermione’s confused for a moment, and then Fleur offers up her hand. 

“Oh,” Hermione says, a wave of foolishness and delight washing over her, “yes, thank you.” 

Fleur leads perfectly, making Hermione’s missteps look like artful decisions, and Hermione still can’t believe Fleur is dancing with her. Neither can any of the surrounding jealous faces, but she doesn’t give them much thought. 

“I was ‘oping we could ‘ave a date. But you seem to live in ze library from sunrise to sunset,” Fleur says, eyes twinkling and twirling her softly. 

Hermione laughs, happiness making her weightless. “I do eat sometimes- I could show you the kitchens.”

Fleur beams, “I would love zat.”


End file.
